Connor "Fox" Wilder
Connor "Fox" Wilder is actually a downloadable content (DLC) character in Jumanji's video game form that appears in Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle. He is the Avatar of Jason Reyes. Information Within the world of Jumanji, Connor is known to be both Professional Hunter and Tracker, and he was once known as a Military Sergeant during his time in the Army before his retirement. He is also known across the seven continents to be the "World's Famous Freerunner" in his younger days before signing up for the marines. He earned his name "Fox" as it was once his codename in the military. His symbol on the (DLC) player select screen is a military rank badge, reflecting his role as an ex-military sergeant. Strengths: * Hunting: He is really good at hunting. * Tracking: He can track things better than the group. * Parkour: He has great climbing skills, can run really fast and can jump longer distances. * Swordsmanship: He is skilled with weapons, especially when it comes to swords. * Archery: He can shoot things perfectly on sight when using archery. * Camouflage: He can easily conceal himself in good hiding places. * Sixth Sense: He can sense the things coming before they even happen. Weaknesses: * Alcohol: Drinking any forms of alcohol will instantly kill him, it takes only few moments of him choking on his own blood before vaporising. Cause of Death * Drinking Tequila: During the level, the group came across a bar in the supermarket, Connor (Jason) went and drink what the bartender was offering thinking it was soda only to find out that it was tequila. When it was too late to realise, he started choking and spilling blood from his mouth until he vaporised few moments later. * Stabbed in the chest by Russel Van Pelt: Within the final level, Connor (Jason) was fighting against all of Van Pelt's minions, trying to give time for Ruby (Martha) to get to the Jaguar's Eye only to be caught by surprised with Van Pelt stabbing him in the chest by with his machete. But Connor (Jason) then later regenerate in the sky and performed an air assassination onto Van Pelt as he landed right above him. Trivia * He is the only known character to be a downloadable content (DLC). * He is the only character to have more strengths than the rest of the group even Bravestone himself. * Connor only came later in the game when the players unlocked their reward after completing their first level, when they did, a glowing symbol of a fox then shines in the sky right before he fell and landed right in front of the group. * He and Seaplane McDonough shares some similarities when it comes to alcohol only for Connor, it is his weakness while for Seaplane, it is his strength. * He is Jumanji's first newest character to be created in a short time since Jason was also sucked into the game even though he wasn't intentionally playing, which forced the game to create a whole new character for him to play as. * He is known to be almost equally as strong as Dr Smolder Bravestone, despite having only one weakness. * He was the only character to actually be killed by the antagonist, Russel Van Pelt. * His symbol on the closing credits next to his actor's credit is a Fox, referencing both his nickname and making his first appearance in the game when the glowing symbol of the fox shined in the sky right before he physically appeared. Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Jumanji 2 Characters Category:Fanon